


Responsibility

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Gold has a surprise when he visits Jasmine again.





	Responsibility

It’s been several months since Gold has been in the city of Olivine, and now that he’s back, he wants to take some time to visit Jasmine before setting off on the S.S. Aqua. He still remembers their last encounter, and it’s a memory that he carries with much fondness. It’ll be nice to get to see her again, and maybe even re-live some of that wonderful time together.

That’s all that’s on his mind as he makes his way to the gym. When he arrives, she greets him with a surprised smile, looking just as happy to see him as he is to see her. Nothing seems off about her, not at first.

“Congratulations on your victory over Lance, and congratulations on becoming the champion!” she says with a bright smile. However, it’s then that he starts to think there’s something off in her smile, and if he looks in her eyes for too long, she even seems nervous. Not to mention the fact that, even though he’s tried to get close to her a few times, she won’t even so much as hug him, keeping him at a bit of a distance and ducking away if he gets too close.

“Do you want to come back to my office?” she asks, and he’s relieved that she’s at least not kicking him out right away. He follows her, and when they’re back there, she offers him a drink and makes idle small talk with him, still very obviously nervous. He knows that she isn’t going to just come out and say it, but he needs to know what’s wrong.

“ Something’s bothering you, isn’t it?” he asks. “Can you tell me what it is?”  
“ I...:” She sighs, as if knowing that she can’t keep hiding it forever. She lifts her dress, but he knows that, judging by the look on her face, it isn’t any sort of invitation. And then he sees it. Her stomach is swollen in such an obvious way, protruding in a way that can’t be attributed to natural weight gain, and he knows exactly what’s going on with her.

“You’re pregnant?” he asks.

“I am,” she replies. “I’ve managed to keep it a secret because of how loose my dresses are, and you’re the only one who knows, aside from my doctor.”

“Why me?” He already has a pretty good answer for that, but he wants to hear it from her first.

“I know that you’re the father,” she says. “Because I wasn’t with anyone for months before that, and haven’t been with anyone since. It has to be you.” Before Gold has the chance to react to her words, she quickly goes on to say, “I don’t expect you to take responsibility for this, I know that it would be selfish of me to expect as much after a one night stand, but I wanted you to know anyway because I felt like it was-”

He slams his lips against her, cutting her short and taking her by surprise. Everything she’s told him has done nothing but shock him, but he knows what he wants and he goes for it. Jasmine melts into her kiss, and he soon sits down, pulling her into his lap. He places soft kisses all along her neck while rubbing circles on her swollen stomach, causing her to moan in delight.

Jasmine begins to grow damp from his touches, and when she feels his erection prodding at her, she catches her breath to say, “Would you like a repeat of what lead to my current condition?”

He responds by helping her out of her dress and her panties, and then undressing himself, so that he can easily push himself inside of her. The position is just like the first time they did this, but things are very different this time, including the mood. Before, it was frantic and sudden, but now, things are slow and gentle, and he makes love to her with care, not wanting to do anything to hurt her or their unborn child. It’s nothing like the heated first encounter, but both are pleasant, in their own way.

“I promise,” he murmurs, “that I’ll do everything in my power to be there for you and our child. No matter what, you can count on me for that, okay?”

“Thank you,” she says with a happy sigh, bouncing easily up and down on him, until the two of them reach a shared climax. The two of them are happy relaxing together, but the mood is broken when she realizes that she needs to pee. Groaning, she complains, “I’ve needed to pee so much more frequently lately. I don’t want to get up yet…”

Suddenly, she begins bouncing on his lap again, saying, “Hurry up and give me another shot of your seed before I lose control!”

At her words, Gold can’t help but remember the sight of her losing control months ago, and how much he loved it. And so, he makes a concentrated effort to wait, to hold out long enough to see a sight like that again. Even though it feels so good and he knows that she could bring him close in no time at all, he does what he can to slow himself down.

Even so, Jasmine rides his lap with determination as well, working towards the opposite goal, and there is only so much he can do about that. Her bladder can barely hold out as she bounces on top of him, but she’s doing her best to hold it until he gives her what it is that she wants. In the end, both of them lose, and so, both of them win.

Gold is brought to orgasm first, crying out both in pleasure and disappointment at himself for not lasting longer, but as he shoots inside of her, she loses her own control, crying out as loud as he. Her bladder can’t take anymore, and the hot liquid begins gushing out of her, flooding over his lap as she wets herself. The feeling is familiar, and the pleasure of his orgasm lingers as she pees all over the both of them.

Of course, the combination of relief and the feeling of his seed inside of her pushes her over the edge as well, and she moans happily as she comes, the contents of her bladder still gushing out to the very end. The two of them relax while they recover from their orgasms, and after he’s caught his breath, he’s able to tell her something.

“My ticket is for a two-person cabin,” he says. “Would you like to come with me when I travel to the Kanto gyms?”

Yawning, she says, “I’d love to,” and snuggles against his chest. He holds her close as she falls asleep in his lap.

  
  
  


 


End file.
